Increasingly mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), music players, video game devices, bar code scanners, and other mobile electronic devices, are integrating multi-axis accelerometers to detect motion and integrated imaging devices to take pictures, video, etc. Such sensors are being used for applications such as gaming, screen rotation, and power management. Further, dimensioning has been a longstanding problem for workers. It is often the case where a worker carries both a ruler (e.g. tape measure) and a mobile electronic device. Since only one device can be used at a time for taking measurements, entering measurement data can be a very tedious and time consuming process. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods, systems, and apparatus for dimensioning.